Seashells
by Pumpkin Heads
Summary: Sora knew she was worth breaking every rule in the book. He'd get to know her, even if it met trading his fins for legs. Living in the ocean was overrated anyways.


A/N: Wow. I'm finally getting around to publishing something! With school off my back, I have some time to dedicate to writing, hence this summer project. I couldn't get this plot bubble to pop so, here it is...well, at least chapter one. The typical scpheel: If you like what you read, or want to point out something I could do better, please leave me a review. Feedback is good encouragement. I'm also looking for someone willing to proofread chapters before I publish them. So, if you think you've got a good eye and are interested, shoot me a message, please and thanks! Lastly, I plan to update as frequently as I can. Between work and life, I do have legit commitments. Alright, enough from for now. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** To avoid clutter, I'm only going to post this once. I don't have any ownership over any Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters. The plot of my story is also somewhat inspired by The Little Mermaid fairy tale, which I also have no ownership over. My writing and my creative interpretation is my own though, obviously. So, no stealing, please and thanks; not sure why you'd want to, but, might as well say that.

. . . . . .

_**Seashells**_

by_** Pumpkin Heads  
**_

seashell - Also known simply as a shell, a seashell is a hard, protective, outer layer created by an animal that lives in the sea.

**01.**

As the tide came forward covering her feet under a mixture of crystal blue and sandy brown, Naminé shivered; the sensation of cold water wasn't one Naminé's sensitive skin easily adjusted to, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. With a spectacular view of the ocean from her shoreline, how could she not?

Shades of blue waves, clashing against one another as far as the eye could see, with an outlier in the shape of a small island just a boat's journey away; it was like gazing at paradise. Naminé couldn't have asked for a better view as she sketched patterns on her sketchpad, the lines she drew coming together to form her interpretation of the ocean, as if by magic. She'd spent her entire life -as much of it as she could remember- sitting out on the beach, trying to capture the rise and fall of the waves on paper. She was close, not quite there, but close.

"Naminé!" The blonde hadn't to hear her name called out and she shook in shock, the movement accidentally sketching a dark line through her beautifully drawn waves. The sketch was ruined now and Naminé frowned. Setting her book down on the sand, she turned and gave her attention to Olette, who was running along the beach towards her.

"Is something the matter?" Naminé asked as the other girl grew closer and slowed her pace. Olette stopped right beside Naminé and took deep breaths. She held up her hand, indicating that she'd speak in a moment. Once the girl's breathing regulated, she cast her emerald eyes down upon Naminé.

"It's Kairi," Olette finally answered. "She's asking for you. I tried to explain that you were taking some private time, but she insists on seeing you." Naminé sighed and nodded; she brought herself to her feet, dusting off the sand that had gathered on her short, white dress. Olette watched the smaller girl, and shrugged her shoulders. "I feel bad, bothering you," the brunette continued. "But you know how Kairi gets. She gets something in her head and that's that." Olette chuckled. She never minded being the bearer of bad news, but she hated not having a situation under control. And, much to Olette's dismay, Kairi was a situation only Naminé was able to control.

"I'll see what she needs; don't worry," Naminé replied. She offered Olette a smile of assurance which seemed to ease the brunette. Leaning down, Naminé picked up her sketchbook, shutting it and hugging it close to her chest. She started her walk through the sand up towards the magnificent castle on a hill, that towered over the beach, with Olette right at her heels.

* * *

Finding herself face to face with Kairi's wooden door, Naminé hesitated for a moment. She stood still, the sounds of her inhales and exhales filling her ears as she practiced her words in her head. Why did Kairi need her this time? The blonde had a safe guess, but there was no knowing for sure, especially with Kairi. Naminé blinked, ending her unconscious study of the all the small cracks and marks on Kairi's door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde knocked, tapping her fist lightly against the door.

A moment passed. Then another.

Naminé was ready to knock a second time, unsure if she'd been heard, when the door swung open. There Kairi stood, half put together. Her light colored ball gown looked lazily thrown on; her makeup was unfinished, one side of her face touched up, the other natural; her hair hadn't been tended to. And, worst of all, the look on Kairi's face was apathetic, at best.

"Olette said you needed me?" Naminé said, with a raised eyebrow. Olette had added that Kairi needed her urgently, on the way up. Kairi nodded before stepping aside, allowing Naminé to enter her bedroom. Once the blonde was inside, Kairi shut the door behind her, not caring that the slam echoed through the hallway.

"I need you more than I've ever needed you," Kairi said. She strolled to her mirror, struggling not to trip on the end her dress. She frowned in disappointment at her reflection. Naminé offered her redheaded friend a curious look. With a sigh, Kairi tore her gaze away from her tall mirror and set her sights on Naminé. "I need you to talk me into this."

Naminé understood immediately. She sat on the edge of Kairi's bed and watched the girl grumble and sigh in annoyance. It was practically clockwork. As Kairi went for her makeup, she sighed, as she gave up on her makeup and went to fix her hair, she sighed. Naminé had never seen Kairi so annoyed and she'd think that again the next time Kairi's grandfather threw one of his parties. This was a cycle.

"It might be fun?" Naminé suggested, giving a half enthusiastic smile. Kairi turned and rose her eyebrow, giving Naminé a skeptical look. Out of habit, the blonde went on the defensive. "The food's always good. You might meet someone. Someone who feels the exact same way you do about all this."

Kairi dropped the earrings she'd been debating wearing on her dresser and fell backwards on her bed, next to Naminé. She let out a groan of frustration, grabbing one of her smaller pillows and placing it over her head. Naminé resisted the urge to laugh and leaned over Kairi, playfully poking the pillow. "Y'know, that isn't very princess like," the blonde mused.

"I don't care!" came Kairi's muffled reply.

The two girls began to laugh, forgetting, just for a moment, that they were princess and maidservant, that Kairi was expected downstairs in just a few short minutes, that Kairi's grandfather threw these parties for her in hopes that she'd find herself a boy eligible enough to have her hand. Moments where they laughed, Kairi saw herself as a normal girl; moments like these, Kairi was happiest and Kairi's happiness bred a similar effect in Naminé.

After a few moments, they both settled and, with admitted reluctance, Naminé took the small pillow and tossed it aside. The blonde stood and outstretched her hand for Kairi to take. Pulling the redhead up, Naminé offered her a half smile.

"Let's see what I can do with that hair of yours, you royal pain," Naminé joked.

Kairi sat in front of the mirror and Naminé began to style her hair. She chose a simple style, knowing Kairi would appreciate it more. After drying and brushing Kairi's hair, she let it settle to the side, over Kairi's shoulder. "And walla!" Kairi observed her reflection and smiled.

Next, Naminé went to work on Kairi's makeup. She washed off the makeup Olette had, no doubt, had to fight Kairi to put on and then went to work. Naminé never thought of herself as a beautician, but Kairi had always trusted her judgment. In the blonde's humble opinion, Kairi needed very little, if any makeup. She had a natural glow, a pure beauty, one that had eligible bachelors running to the castle's gates. But, it was always Kairi's reluctance to choose a suitor that sent them away, hence the reason for her grandfather's endless string of parties.

"There! I'm done," Naminé broke the few minutes of silence between them and stepped away. Kairi smiled at her reflection. The shade of red lipstick made her face pop and the few puffs of powder practically made her sparkle. Whether she herself was ready for tonight's party, she looked ready.

Kairi stood and wiped her hands on her gown, letting her nerves show. "Thanks for fixing me up," she smiled at Naminé. "Olette really doesn't know what she's doing...and, please don't tell her I said that." The two girls laughed together again, but it wasn't the same as before. Kairi could hear guests arriving, as their entrances were announced. That was her queue, as reluctant as she was.

"You'll be fine," Naminé said, with a tone of encouragement. She wrapped her arm around Kairi's shoulders and began to lead the redhead to the door. "Olette and I will be nearby all night, just in case you need us. And, if you don't want to talk to any guys, just stuff your face. They'll get the hint...eventually." Naminé gave Kairi a wink and both girls laughed again; this time, Kairi felt some joy.

Perhaps tonight would be different. Maybe she'd survive.

* * *

"I don't know about this Sora," Donald said cautiously, swimming after his friend.

Sora came to a stop, letting his feathered friend catch up to him. When Donald swam next to him, he began breathing deeply, hoping to catch his breath back and restore some of his energy. Sora smiled at Donald and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Donald," Sora replied. "I just wanna get a look is all. They're throwing another party up there; I bet they'll have good music."

With that, Sora swam upwards until his head poked above the water. The evening air was cool, but dry, a sensation Sora had not yet grown accustomed to. He turned his head back and forth, trying to get a sense of where he was; when his blue eyes locked on the castle towering above the beach, he smiled. He barely noticed Donald pop out of the water next to him.

"You can listen to music at home..." Donald mumbled, but his words fell on deaf ears. Sora stared, wide eyed, at the castle, brights lights shining from the windows and casual sway of a band's music reaching even their ears.

Donald had to admit, seeing the childish astonishment on Sora's face whenever they spied on the surface world was slightly heartwarming. They were low on cheer and it was Sora's attitude alone that often kept spirits high. The lights from the castle lit up the night sky alongside the stars, a beautiful scene one couldn't appreciate from below the tides of the ocean. Even Donald found the view pleasant, in comparison to the creepy plants and creatures that resided at the ocean's bottom.

Still, they had a schedule to keep. And if Sora was any later than he already was, it'd be Donald's head on Master Eraqus's platter.

"C'mon Sora, you're already late for training; Master Eraqus won't start without you," Donald spoke up, grabbing hold of Sora's arm with his hands and trying to give the teenage boy a tug. Sora wasn't listening to his anxious friend's pleas. He'd already memorized the faint tune and beat of the music coming from the party and was humming along under his breath.

"Do you ever wonder how they dance, Donald?" the boy randomly asked.

The question surprised Donald who gave Sora a confused expression. "I, uh, um-"

"I mean-" Sora interjected. He tapped his pruned finger on his chin in thought for a second, "we dance, but it has to be different right? With legs. Dancing with legs has to be different; we kinda just swim and call it dancing." To illustrate his point, Sora flipped his fins and circled a few times around Donald. "When you think about it, how fun is that? Honestly, what even really is dancing?" Sora rose his eyebrows and outstretched his arms, silently daring Donald to challenge him.

"Phooey, I guess I don't know," Donald answered.

No one ever thought of Sora as philosophical or "deep," save for Donald. He was always the one who ended up accompanying Sora on his expeditions above the water. Donald was sure anyone else would find Sora's fascination with the surface world alarming; the boy was unbelievably lucky he had Donald for a friend.

Caught off guard, Donald was pulled from his thoughts when Sora dove back under the water face first. He kicked, his dark blue fishtail raising above the water and slapping back down on the waves, splashing Donald's face with seawater.

Donald quacked in frustration and narrowed his eyes at the spot Sora had just been floating in. He dove back under the water and swam behind Sora, hearing the brunet's laughs echo through the water. One way or another, Sora was going to be the death of him.

* * *

A/N: And, there's chapter one! I feel mixed about this. My inspiration forced me into rushing this, and it feels uneventful, but, hey, it's a pretty good introduction to our main cast. And yes, Kairi's not the mermaid. Did you see that twist coming? Probably. I just thought it'd be too easy to make Kairi the mermaid. Sora seems like he'd have a more interesting time learning to walk too, ha. Again, feedback, of any kind, would be wonderful. It does encourage us writers to keep at it. So, let me know what you think. I hope I've at least caught your attention to get you to tune in for chapter two. Hopefully I'll get that up soon. That's all for now, folks!

-Pumpkin Heads


End file.
